


ce matin, ce soir, hier soir

by shallowness



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 06:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11800290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: Three times Aramis asks for Anne’s consent.





	ce matin, ce soir, hier soir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schweinsty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweinsty/gifts).



> Written for the prompt ‘The Musketeers (BBC), Aramis + any woman, Consent’. Title = this morning, tonight, last night.

When Aramis asks for the Queen's consent to escort the King to see his Musketeers, she very gravely asks her son if he would like to go see D'Artagnan, Constance and all his other heroes, as if it would be the dullest obligation possible for the young monarch to carry out, and all the adults at court share an amused glance at their boy king’s reaction.

When Aramis will enter the Queen's chamber, discreetly - no need to ask for permission, after so many nights – that night he will have stories of that day’s visit to tell, but Anne’s nightgown will slip off a shoulder as she laughs, and Aramis’s eyes will fall to the skin bared to him and he will have to beg her leave for him to cease talking for now and use his mouth for other purposes.

When Aramis first made the suggestion that he took the King out for the day to visit the Musketeers and see them train, he was lying beside Anne, his hand resting on her abdomen, their naked skin cooling, his words whispered into her ear no longer the lover’s, and although he would ask her as the Queen in public tomorrow, here, in her bed, he was a father asking to spend time with their son, and so she gave her consent as readily as she had given her body and her love.


End file.
